Randall Carr
Randall Carr was a member of the Circle and second-in-command after Jacob Arthur Danik. Biography Dead Space 3: Awakened Carr was one of Jacob Danik's men before his death. After Danik deactivated the Machine and seemingly initiated Convergence, Carr stood with the other surviving Unitologists, holding hands and waiting to die. However, when Isaac Clarke and John Carver are able to re-activate the Machine, destroying the Necromorph Moon, Randall suffered from a crisis of faith. After the destruction of the Moon, when the Markers began to affect his men with an aggressive form of insanity, Randall ordered a massive recall of the survivors on Tau Volantis to the [[CMS Terra Nova|CMS Terra Nova]] where he hoped to reactivate the derelict ship's ShockPoint Drive and escape to Earth. However, Carr's men began to go insane and rally around a charismatic leader who preached about a Church, made not of "brick and mortar, but of flesh and blood" and the Moons are coming and are "hungry". This so-called "prophet" and the other survivors began to ritualistically mutilate themselves, sawing off body parts as offerings to the approaching Moons, worshiping the Necromorphs instead of the Markers. Carr and a small number of his men attempted to hide from the cultists, but one by one, they either killed themselves or are captured by the cultists and forcibly converted to their new cause. Carr was captured after his leg was broken and though he was able to resist their madness, he wrote one final journal entry in which he commented that he lost all of his beliefs in the Unitologist religion and he now hoped that after the cultists killed him, he would experience oblivion. Trivia *In the IGN.com developer commentary interview, when Issac approaches the scene of the Cult Leader standing over a kneeling man, IGN commentator Casey Lynch asks "Is that indeed Randall Carr right there?" to which Producer Shereif Fattouh says yes. This has caused many to mistakenly believe that Randall Carr was the Cult Leader. However, text logs made by Carr found throughout the ship, where he describes the "mysterious, hooded cult leader", and his ultimate capture and torture by the cultists, suggest that Carr was not the Cult Leader but the man kneeling before him in this sequence. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYp7qAZmJFI IGN - Dead Space 3 Awakened Developer Commentary]. **His appearance in the sequence shown in the commentary also shows Carr wearing a standard Circle uniform, with no special markings and/or adornments to distinguish himself from the ranks of footsoldiers. This remains true in-game, though it does not indicate anything about the character except that the developers didn't want to make a special "second in command" uniform for a character who only appears for a few seconds in a hallucination. *Despite being a probable second-in-command of the Unitologist Circle, his name was never mentioned outside of logs and was never heard of until the destruction of the moon orbiting Tau Volantis. *One of the hallucinations during the DLC is a flashback of a Circle member being mutilated by the Cult Leader. Many people assume this Circle member to be Randall Carr, but there is no confirmation of this. This hallucination was featured in two official screenshots: DeadSpace3Awakened-OfficialScreen-CultLeader_1.jpg|What may have been the only visual appearance of Randall Carr DeadSpace3Awakened-OfficialScreen-CultLeader_2.jpg|What may have been the only visual appearance of Randall Carr Sources Category:Unitologists Carr, Randall Category:Deceased